Clotho (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Sister of fates mission is keep allverse up and running. Clotho is youngest of sister trio. She has always liked magic and supernatural, so Existence gived her to charge allverse magic and supernatural properties. In great library she keeps all books in their place and wacthes them work correctly. Each these books which are 5 dimensional stucture, which holds 4 dimensional space-time contunuums inside. Basicly books holds one verse like Tales of nephilim inside. Clotho sometimes calls inside of these books, their guardians to meeting to discuss how things going in lower dimensions. Clotho`s favorite thing and hobby is make and create new magical or supernatural things. She has been doing many of them and all them has come from her. She has been written all spells to book of allmagic, but she has lost it many times. Now she had been lost it again somewhere, when she was trip one of lower dimensions and has been looking it in great library. While looking hers book, she doesn`t see that there is black mist coming out of some books and scrolls. She has also has created hers own race to compete with Lahkesis race in science versus magic field. Story Blogs Begining Saga: ''Allverse Chronicles How everything begin'' | ''Allverse Chronicles Darkness rise and fall'' | ''Story book Chronicles Servant mission! | ''``Tree god incident in Allverse ''| ' '''Endgame Saga: ' Darkness has risen '| 'Eveything falls to darkness '| 'Final plan and last stand '| 'Tears of Existence '| 'Endgame '| ' Paradox, wut the fu..... Multiverses in collision course Saga: ''Back to home and new omen'' Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Man who destroyed Allverse' | 'Jugment of Sonny and DELS offer Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Welcome to tournament of science and magic: ''New announcement from Sister of Fates'' |''' ''Tournament begins ''| ''Round 1 ''| ''Round 2 ''| ''Round 3 ''| ''Round 4 ''| ''Round 5 ''| ''Round 6 ''| ''Round 7 ''|''' '''Legends of Terra: So, legend begins'' | ''Plan to relase of demon lord ''| ''Hero`s first real challenge (coming soon) Appearance and Personality Clotho appears as thirty years old woman, whit blue eyes and short ligth blue hair. She wears blue witch outfit, whit jevelery necless. Sometimes she wears her casual clothes, which are blue t-shirt, jacket and jeans. She has also hers true form, but she don`t show that because lower dimensional beings can`t comprehend that form. So she stays most of time in 3 dimensional form. Clotho is joyfull person, but little clumsy and she forgets things. That why she writed book of allmagic, that she would remember all things, what magic spells and stuff she has already invented. She and hers sister Lahkesis are sometimes arguing which one is better magic and science. Their figth is usually stay up as long until their big sister Atropos comes out of hers room and comands both stop and go back to work. Sometimes Clotho and Lahkesis make up tournament of magic and science, where they collect best of lower dimensional beings from both sides and watch which is better. Personal Statictics '''Alignment: '''neutral '''Date of Birth:' At begining of Allverse Birthplace: '''No one know '''Weight: Varies, but human form 55 kg Height: Varies, but human form 170 cm Likes: '''Supernatural and magic '''Dislikes: '''Science and technology '''Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Ligth blue, in human form Hobbies: Watching over lower dimensions, create new magic and supernatural stuff Values: ''' '''MBTI: Creator: Existence Sisters: Atropos and Lahkesis Martial Status: Single Status: Alive, Affiliation: Allverse Themes: Clotho theme/When she opens book of allmagic and begins do magic Clotho`s battle theme Powers and Abilities [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: Low 1-C Name: '''Clotho, Sister of Fate (Title), old woman and oracle (Legend of Terra) '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: 'Genderless, appears as female '''Age: '''Long before consept of time '''Classification: '''Sister of fate, Monitor being, Holder of magic and supernatural '''Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Cosmic Awareness, Space-Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level), Telekinesis (Type 2), Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Large Size (Type 9. Clothos true size is so big, that she can hold 5th dimensional construct in hers hands like holding book), Duplication (if wanted she can create duplicates herself), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Higher-Dimensional Existence (up to 5 dimensional level), Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Acausality (Type 4), Immortality (Type 5 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, Magic and supernatural), Avatar Creation (Sisters of Fates don`t have physical forms, they howewer manifest physical bodies to interact others) Non-Corporeal and Abstract Existence (Type 2, As being conceptual entity), Non-Physical Interaction, Magic Lordship (Clotho holds authory and control all magic, bacause she created it first place), Creation (Clotho had been created all magic and supernatural to allverse), Destruction (In other hand there is times when Clotho must erase things), Dimensional travel (Can travel up to 5 dimesional level and outside of it), Magic (Type 3), Resistance to latter abilites to his own power level, Soul Manipulation and Immunity (Clotho don`t have soul and is simmune by that to soul manipulation. Clotho can herself manipulate souls at multible lower multiverses at same time), Power Nullification (via magic- and supernatural manipulation), Fate Manipulation (Your fate is my dreams and thoughs) [[Attack Potency|'''Attack Potency]]:' '''Low Complex Multiverse Level, '(Clotho is 5 dimensional being capable create and destroy countless amount 5 dimesional space-time continuums. She has been destroy easily books in bookshelf.) (Note: Bookshelf in library holds infinite amount 5 dimensional space-time continuums and bookshelf is itself part of 6 dimensional space-time continuum construct) [[Speed|'''Speed]]: Immeasurable, '(Clotho can move beyond linear time) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength]]: Immeasurable, '(Can lift books casually, which are 5th dimensional constructions) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength]]: Low Complex Multiversal, '(Teared apart easily one of book by bare hands) [[Durability|'Durability]]: Low Complex Multiversal, '(Hers sister Lahkesis and Atropos can hurt her and Darkness knocked her out) [[Stamina|'Stamina]]: Infinite, '(Clotho has said that magic never sleeps.) [[Range|'Range]]: '''Low Complex Multiverse Level, (Clotho can frely shape multible books at same time, if wanted to.) [[Intelligence|'''Intelligence]]: Super Geniuous, '''(Has been doing hers job at begining of allverse, so she has so much information. But it only consist most magic and supernatural.) '''Standart equipment: *'Book of Allmagic' (If she haven`t lost it) Weaknesses: * Sometimes clumsy and forget things. * Concentrates one thing at time and example finding hers book of allmagic and didn`t notice how Darkness had begin spread around the library. Note: * Stats ready, may be changes in future... * 5 and 6 dimensions are viewed in 3 dimensional perspective, that`s why they look like bookshelf and books/scrolls. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Here, have it all: '''Clotho uses hers magic to launch all kind magic attacks to enemy. There can be from ligth magic to dark, elemental to technolgy and etc. *'Now, please calm down: With hers magic and supernatural manipulation Clotho can manipulate magic and supernatural beings and negate their power and abilties. *'''Taste The Rainbow: '''Sisters combine full power attack, where they all combines their abilites and power to single blast. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: 'Trivia' *This character is inpired from Choushin from Tenchi Muyo *Another inspire is classic trinity power set *Clotho is actually oracle at planet Terra. Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Genderless Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Original Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Legend of Terra Category:Gods Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Astral Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 1